The Possible Impossibility
by CatsAreMyJoy
Summary: One does not simply enter the Naruto world, or can she? Who knew that a phone booth with a malfunctioning light bulb could take you there! OCxNaruto, OCxGaara, OCxItachi, OCxSasori
1. Chapter 1

Heya guise! So this is my very first story in fanfiction. I really REALLY hope you will like it. This chappie is 15 pages so I worked hard! And if there are any like spelling mistakes or anything like that, please don't be afraid to review and tell me about them. REVIEW and tell me about them. Yes, I repeated that two times. Sooo THIS WILL BE THE FIRST TIME I'M GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER AND I'M SO EXCITED! Here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Kishimoto-sensei does. That's why it's going to be so awesome to watch the new movie he's going to help with!**

Did I do well in the disclaimer? I only knew right now why it's called "disclaimer." Cool! :D Enjoy the first chapter of my story! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Normal POV**

"OMG THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST THING EVER!" The younger sister screamed. She had brown hair, almost black. It only turned brown when the sun shined upon her hair. Her hair was straight in the top and curly (not too curly though) at the end. Her light brown eyes shone with excitement.

"Ugh," her sister groaned, "Ran, could you keep it down? You're going to make my ears bleed." She had layered licorice black hair that reached up to her elbows. Her eyes were dark brown. She was sisters with Ran and was a year older than her.

Ran stared at her, eyes wide. "Reese, are you saying that you are _not_ excited for the zombie run later?" She gasped exaggeratingly. Reese just rolled her eyes.

"Of _course_ I'm excited, but you don't have to scream out to the whole world, 'WE ARE GOING TO THE ZOMBIE RUN AND IT'S GONNA BE SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!'" Reese pointed out. Ran smiled and giggled.

"Heehee… YOU SCREAMED IT! HAHA!" She laughed out loud and rolled on the floor. Since they were in a restaurant (A/N: PIZZA HUT!), people stared at them. Reese sighed and shook her head at the impossible ness of her sister. _'They should be here by now…'_ she thought as she looked at her watch.

"Umm… what's Ran doing ROFLing?" A voice said from behind her. _'Ah, just in time.'_ Reese turned around to see the people she's been expecting. One of them had layered black hair with red highlights. Her eyes were amethyst. The other had straight black hair that reached up to her shoulders. She had turquoise eyes. They were twins, and they were (A) cousins of Reese and Ran.

"It's so good to see you Rayne!" She hugged the one with red highlights. "You too, Reese. How long has it been, a week?"

"Oh, was it _that_ long already?" She giggled. She heard a cough behind her. "Ehem, are you forgetting someone?"

"Of course not Rai! I was just getting to you." Reese stuck her tongue at her and hugged her.

"RAI! RAYNE!" Ran glomped them at the same time. Now people were _really_ staring at them. Reese face palmed. Her sister never failed to make a fool of herself… AND the people around her.

"Ma'am? Are you ready to sit? The table is ready." The waitress said. Reese nodded and they all followed her inside.

* * *

**Reese's POV**

"I am Steph and welcome to Pizza Hut. Here is our menu, Ma'am. Please just call me when you are ready to order." She smiled and went away. We were all looking at the menu except Ran, who was playing with her fork. "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese…" She whined. I tried to ignore her, but she kept on going 'till I ran out of patience.

"What do you want, Ran." I sighed, leaning my forehead on the palm of my hand. Her eyes sparkled, letting me know that I'm going to go bankrupt.

"Well, I want pepperoni pizza, lasagna-"

"Okay, if that's what you want. Steph! We're ready to order!" Ran's jaw dropped. Rai and Rayne laughed.

"Yes Ma'am, what's your order?" Steph said, ready to write.

"Umm… I'll have Carbonara and we'll all have a large Pepperoni and Cheese pizza." I said then gestured to Rayne.

"PAAAASTAAA!" We all stared at her. She stared at us and sighed. "Okay… Carbonara."

"I won't have anything."

"ME! ME!" Ran raised her arm up as if she wanted to recite in class. "I want-"

"She would just like the lasagna. NOTHING else. And we'll all have water."

"WHAAAT?" chorused all the other three.

"I wanted a Coke!"

"I want a Sprite!"

"I wanted more than just lasagna!" I sighed. They were definitely not thinking properly.

"Guys, we're going to the zombie run. It's unhealthy to drink soft drinks and we _need_ to be healthy. Do you _want_ to get caught by zombies? If you keep drinking more and more soft drinks you are definitely going to get less fit and what happens? It will obviously not be my fault if zombies catch you because I warned you so it's your decision. And you, Ran, even though it doesn't matter how much you eat since you're always hyper, I'm going to go bankrupt if you order all the food that's swirling around your little head and I swear if I EVER go bankrupt you'll never be able to eat AGAIN!" I panted, finally finishing my rant. All of them sighed, defeated. Well, not all of them. Ran gasped, like she'd never thought about it before. WHICH she obviously didn't.

"That'll be all, Steph." I said, going back to 'happy mode.' I smiled at Steph, which probably made her smile at our strangeness.

"All right, then. I'll just repeat your order. 1 Pepperoni and Cheese pizza, 2 Carbonara, 1 Lasagna Classico and all are drinking water. Anything else?"

"Nope, that'll be enough."

"It'll be done in a few minutes so please wait patiently." I watched her leave; happy I wasn't going to go bankrupt. As soon as the food came, we started talking about the zombie run. We are definitely going to have fun.

* * *

**Ran's POV**

Excuuuuuuse me if I had never thought about Reese going bankrupt! And I don't think about food ALL the time, just sometimes. Like 40% food and 60% cats. Besides, sometimes I'm calm; it's just that I ate chocolate. That's all there's to it.

We were walking home now. A few more hours 'til the zombie run! I am soooo excited. I was thinking about the awesomeness of the zombie run when I saw a cat ahead of us.

"KIITTY!" I ran to it and held it. It meowed so cutely that I squealed.

"AAAAAAW! Aren't _you_ a boopsy woopsy toopsy coopsy loopsy toopsy!" I cooed. It looked so cute with whiskers and stuff…

"I wish I could have whiskers too…"

"Like some certain blond, eh?" Reese smirked. I blushed and smiled shyly.

"Heehee…" I shook my head and focused on the kitty's cuteness.

"Reese!" I held up the cat and raised it so it was eye level with my sister. "Can I keep it?"

"No, Ran. We already have Al and Carl and Elli and Mimzy and Cotton and Ben and Porky and Truffles at home." She took a deep breath as she finished ranting all of their cats' names.

"But look at the poor thing! Just staying out here in the streets…"

"No."

"You guys remind me of (B) Ed and Al." Rai chuckled. I pouted and dropped the kitty. Not of course without giving it a small towel to lie on and some food.

Anyway, let's ignore that part where my awesome pride is at stake. We are going to get ready with our costumes. They're finally gonna see my super-ultimate-mega-ultra-freakin'-awesome costume! WAHAHAHA!

"Ran, are you thinking about your super… ultra… mega… what?" I laughed maniacally.

"Heh heh… What makes you say _that_, Rayne?"

"Well, Ran, you are smiling evilly and tapping your fingers against each other like you are planning something really evil. How could we not know?" Rai responded sarcastically. I glared at her. EVILLY. Eventually, we had a glaring contest.

"We're here guys. Stop glaring." But we didn't stop. Never planned to. NEVER WILL! WAHAHAHA!

"Are you guys gonna stop anytime soon?" No reaction.

"Alright then. If you're going to keep glaring, we'll just have to go to the zombie run without you. See ya guys." We both shot our eyes at Rayne. When we saw her beside the door about to go in, (how did she get there so fast?) with the smile Sebastian (**A/N**: Black Butler, yo) uses to creep people out. Our eyes widened in horror as she began going inside.

"RAAAAAAAYNE!" We dashed inside the house and shielded the table with our tickets to the zombie run. I am SO not going to miss this zombie run!

"No Rayne! You can't do this to us!" I went down on my knees. (C) "PLEASE OH GREAT OWNER OF MY SOUL!" She smirked and started walking towards the couch where Al was. His dorsal part was brown that looked orange-y and his chest and paws were white. He just had a brown-orange-y mark on his paw.

"Too late, brat." Indeed, we were too late. She was walking away with the 2 tickets in her hands. How did she get it? Chakra strings, maybe. I'm not really sure either.

"You should change now, Ran and Rayne. Right NOW. And remember, I don't like to be kept waiting." She let her head fall back as she closed her eyes. Al meowed and Rayne caressed him. He was named after Alphonse Elric, so he's supposed to be kind. I was glaring at her when I got a great, awesome and completely intelligent plan. :D

(D) "I will redeem my honor by CATCHING THE AVATAR!" I exclaimed, charging at Rayne. I tackled Rayne while trying to reach the tickets.

"AAHH! Get off me!" Rayne tried pushing me off, but to no avail. BUT SHE STILL MANAGED TO KEEP THE TICKETS FAR AWAY! GAAAAH!

"I will NEVER give in to _you_, Commander Zhao!"

"Ran! Get off Rayne!" I stared at Rai in disbelief.

"RAI! I thought you were my ally! How could you! I OWN YOUR SOUL FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Rai rolled her eyes as if I were really stupid, which I am absolutely not.

"Ran, you are going to destroy the tickets if you keep going at her. And I am _not_ missing the zombie run." I widened my eyes. NO! I thought of it. BELIEVE ME! Fine, don't. Doesn't matter anyway.

"O-of course I thought about it! I knew that... But STILL! I must get the tickets " Suddenly, I felt some kind of powder fall on me.

"GAAAH! What the heck!" Rayne exclaimed. When I looked up, I saw Reese, with a bored expression. She was holding a bag over our heads, probably one of her 'famous' bags of sand.

"Oh, look. I 'accidentally' spilled my sand over your heads. Hahaha." She said humorlessly without changing her expression. "Maybe since you guys are covered in sand you should change your clothes already. You might start feeling itchy. And let go of Al." Rayne stopped holding Al and he went towards Reese.

"Well, actually…" I started but I caught a glimpse of her staring at me.

"You look like you already need to change your clothes. You should go _now_." We all scrambled to our rooms. She's really scary when she's like that. *shiver* brr… scary.

* * *

**Rai's POV**

And THERE we go, Reese ALMOST lost her temper just because of Ran's stupidity and stubbornness. First she tackles Rayne _which_ would probably get it torn. And even though I explained PROPERLY, she still insisted that she knew that risk (which she _obviously_ didn't) and knew what she was doing. Reese probably didn't want to be late for the zombie run so she dropped her 'famous' sand on top of them. Apparently, it's for self-defense. When she comes across robbers, kidnappers or guys who scare her, she throws sand at their eyes and while they're trying to remove it, she skips away, singing "Mr. Sandman." And as soon they start chasing her, she announces, "BEWARE! I AM MR. SANDMAN'S FUTURE WIFE! WAHAHAHA!" Then she starts running really fast and soon goes out of their sight. It sounds like she's insane or something, but it actually works. Anyway, we got off topic. Ran just _had_ to be 'logical'. At least Reese calmed down.

I am going to wear an Akatsuki cloak and so is Rayne. Under the cloak I will wear a red tube top and denim-colored shorts with folds. On top I will wear a black open vest that reached until my shorts. I was also wearing black & red fingerless gloves that reached up to my elbows and black knee-high boots. I wore my forehead protector on my shoulder, which had a Leaf Village insignia with a slash across it.

Rayne is going to wear a dark red midriff shirt that had no sleeves on the left arm and long sleeves on the right. With it is a black miniskirt (not a tight skirt, a flowy one.) that had a slit on the right and dark brown shorts underneath, short enough not to be seen when her skirt is down. She had a black eye patch covering her left eye, black thigh-high boots and wore her forehead protector on her thigh, which had the Sand Village insignia with a slash across it. All of it under an Akatsuki cloak.

After an hour or so we were finally ready. Ran kept screaming and screaming about how 'slow' we were. Wouldn't Ran just give us time to prepare properly? Ran seriously doesn't do _anything_ properly. Nah I'm just joking. But still, she's so obnoxious at times.

We finally went down to see Ran wearing a midnight blue turtleneck closed vest and a white shirt that reached until the elbows underneath the vest. She was wearing black cycling shorts [**A/N:** You know the one like May (_**A/N:**__ Or was it Mae?_) in Pokemon wears. I liked it. :D] and black leather combat boots that reached under her knees. She used her forehead protector as a ponytail (that somehow fit).

We just stared at her, making no signs of amusement or anything like that. The smile on her face disappeared when she noticed this.

"Is there something wrong with it?" She asked worriedly.

"Your face." I said monotonously. Haha, this was _so_ fun. She gasped and went to the corner to plant… whatever those were.

"Ouch… That hurt…" I ignored her words of sorrow and kept thinking, _'Are those mushrooms? They look like worms sticking out of the ground. WAIT, IS THAT POCKY? WHY IN THE WORLD IS SHE PLANTING POCKY?'_

The next thing I knew Rayne was shaking me violently. "RAI! EARTH TO RAI! RAI! COME BACK! ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR VISIT TO THE CLOUDS? RAAAAI!" I slapped her hands away.

"STOP IT! I WAS FREAKING DAYDREAMING ABOUT WHY RAN IS PLANTING POCKY!" I screamed at her. She was smiling in triumph for some reason.

"What's with all the noise down here?" I heard Reese say. Why is she almost always calm? That can't be normal. When I turned around, I saw her wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt and denim-colored shorts also with folds. On top she wore a maroon midriff jacket that had sleeves which reached until only the elbows, had the 'ai' kanji at the back and had a hood. She was also wearing fingerless gloves but it was auburn red and it wasn't as long as mine. Her black combat boots with bluish-gray trimmings that reached up to her knees probably made her feel like military (which is why she wears it). She wore her forehead protector on her neck.

"You look awesome, Mrs. Sandman." I told her as Rayne winked at her. We all shared a hearty laugh… Well, not everyone. Remember Ran? She was still planting Pocky. I whispered this to Reese and she facepalmed.

"Ran!" She called professionally. "Stop planting Pocky and come here." Ran looked up in alarm and ran to Reese. Once she was in front of her she bowed exaggeratingly.

"You need something, Milady?" They both giggled. Now you wonder, why 'Milady'? Well, she _is _the 'wife' of Mr. Sandman, who actually owns a whole village…

"I need you to stop planting Pocky because we're going to leave soon. As soon as you're ready, get the car ready. Clear?" She commanded. Ran looked up at her and smirked.

"Crystal." Ran ran (**A/N:** haha) towards her room like a ninja. We heard a bunch of "Hiya"s and "Take that"s and things falling to the floor.

"It's so fun when you guys act like that." Rayne chuckled. I widened my eyes in disbelief at Rayne.

"Rayne," I whispered, "Is that any way to talk to the 'wife' of the Kazekage?" I winked at Rayne. We both smiled as she faced Reese.

"I'm so sorry, Milady. I had no intention to be rude." Rayne apologized and we bowed exaggeratingly too.

"Do we have any orders, Milady?" I asked politely. You know, in the tone of being too polite? Haha. Reese smiled at both of us.

"Prepare yourselves. We shall depart to the zombie apocalypse in 5 minutes and engage in battle. Evacuate all the iPods, iPads if you must, and your Blackberry phones to your ninja butt pouch. Brands other than Blackberry will NOT be tolerated. We will need Blackberry Messenger for communication."

"HOW IS IT SUPPOSED TO HELP? DON'T WE LIKE, OH I DUNNO, HAVE TEXT MESSAGES?" I heard Ran scream from… ummm… I'm not really sure where.

"Minion, you don't talk like that to your 'Milady'. If you do, then you don't even have to call me 'Milady' since you don't even respect me." Reese huffed while smiling. I heard a couple of stuff fall down and Ran falling… HAHA good for her. "BBM doesn't need Internet or load so there's no problem unless your phones are out of battery or you lost your phone. SO DON'T. LOSE. IT."

"Roger." I replied, and as Rayne and I climbed the stairs, Ran went running down the stairs. She tripped on the last step though. She almost fell face first to the floor when her hand came up and held her up. Her eyes widened, but nevertheless, she got onto her feet and ran towards the garage.

We all blinked. When did she start having good reflexes? I looked at my watch. We _had_ to go soon, so I tapped Rayne to go up and let the question slide for now.

* * *

**Rayne's POV**

Kay so I'm guessing everyone is wondering, _'How did Ran have suddenly fast reflexes?'_ oooor maybe not. But now it's in your minds, I'mma tell you what I know.

Well, actually, I dunno.

Well, let's think about that later. We're going to the zombie run now, and gonna be so AWESOME. Like a 'someone-finally-made-a-pie-flavored-pie!' awesome. When we arrived there, there was so much people that I thought I would suffocate. I felt my phone vibrate and I got it out to see the BM message Reese sent to us.

'We are stationed at the frontlines. Doom shall reach us quicker if we stay among the medical ninja.' It read.

By the time we met, the announcer was reviewing the rules of the zombie run. I was dazed off, thinking about how Ran got her reflexes. Soon, we were running.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"OMG!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"GRAAAW..."

People were screaming and zombies were groaning. Everyone was smiling and running faster. It was thrilling to be chased by zombies. The thing is, there was no route to follow. We all were given maps to guide us. If we DID get lost, zombies lurking around the place would chase us back to the others. It thrilled me even more. I felt my phone vibrate again.

'Meet at dark alleyway to right.' When I looked to the right, I saw Reese and Rai in the dark alleyway and Ran was going towards it. We had to be sneaky though. SNEEAAAKY.

I managed to get to the dark alleyway along with Ran. "What's this about?"

"Well, I _think_ I know a secret passage down here." Reese pointed to the alleyway. "If we go a bit further after we exit the alleyway, we might reach McDonald's and start running from there. If we follow the road we'll get to the finish line."

Rai and Ran smiled really big and started congratulating Reese. Reese smiled with uncertainty… why? We started going down the dark alleyway with Reese's flashlight as our guide. I seriously had a feeling that we were forgetting something _really_ important…

_**A few minutes later…**_

How could we forget? Reese had _no_ sense of direction. I knew we were forgetting something!

We had gone through the alleyway, gone further down the street, _no_ sign of McDo. _None._ Now we were gathered in another alleyway with a telephone booth at the dead end. This alleyway wasn't as long as the other one though. There was a little bit of light into it, so we didn't need the flashlight.

"Reese! How _could_ you deceive us?" Ran exclaimed.

"We TRUSTED you Reese. You betrayed our trust. Now I have to kill you." Rai crossed her arms and faced away in disappointment.

"But _why_?" Reese whined. Rai stared at her with very intense and serious eyes.

"So I can achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan. (E)" Reese pouted.

"I'm sorry guys, I thought I knew where I was going this time. I'm just trying and trying." Reese lowered her head in shame. I was looking at the entrance of the alley when I saw a shadow coming up.

"Guys!" I whispered, "It's a monitor zombie!"

They silenced themselves. I gestured to hide behind this giant box (**A/N:** how convenient.) and they nodded. We hid behind and slowed our breathing as the zombie came closer. He looked in the alleyway for a while and we held our breaths. He probably didn't notice anything because we heard footsteps going farther away. Once we heard no more footsteps, we heaved a heavy sigh and got up.

"Oh my Jashin that was so epic." Ran got up and sighed making herself fall against the side phone booth so she could lean on it. Once she bumped into it, the door opened a little and a really bright light came from it.

"THE SUNLIGHT HISSSS!" Ran hissed. I rolled my eyes and went to the booth.

"It's not the sunlight Ran." I opened the door and shielded my eyes from the blinding light.

"Uh, so bright…" Our eyes soon got used to it and we were able to look at it directly. It was practically a phone booth with too much light coming out of it that we couldn't see what was inside.

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS IT MIGHT BE THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS!" Reese jumped with excitement.

"You _do_ know that it could be a phone booth with a malfunctioning light bulb." Rai said.

"Iiinteresssing…" Ran said, smiling evilly and tapping her fingers against each other. AGAIN.

"Let's see what happens if I stick my hand in!" Ran said, back to joyful mode.

"Wait Ran no!" It was too late, her hand was inside. She was humming, as if she was experimenting something.

"Hmmm… I don't seem to feel anything." She shrugged. We shrugged too. She pulled on her hand, but it stayed there. She tried again, but it wouldn't budge.

"Okay, Ran, you can pull your hand out now." I said, starting to feel scared.

"But… I can't!" She pulled another time, but her hand wouldn't move. It was still in the light, where we couldn't see it.

"Stop joking, Ran. It isn't funny." Rai told her. I think I could hear fear in her voice.

"I'm not joking! IT REALLY WON'T GET OUT!" Ran was panicking now. She really wasn't joking anymore. Her arm started to sink into the light.

"RAYNE! RAI! PULL HER!" Reese held onto her sister and pulled. We pulled too, but we could feel Ran being pulled in.

"HELP! NO I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Ran screamed, filled with fear. Soon, Ran disappeared, Reese disappeared then Rai disappeared. I felt us all let go as I was pulled into the light. I heard the phone booth door slam behind us, and I bet the others heard it too.

Now I know what you're wondering, _'What's going to happen to you?'_

Good question.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! How'd you like the story? Well, here's a bonus for ya'll!

BOONUS!

Ran: *trying to feel for something in the phone booth filled with light* Hmmm… I don't seem to feel anything.

Rayne: Oh okay

Ran: WAIT A MINUTE!

Reese: What?

Ran: I feel a big open box…

Rai: Go on…

Ran: I can feel a line disappearing and appearing every second on the upper left corner of the box!

Reese: Well, that's weird.

Ran: There's also an rectangular strip on top of the box! I can feel letters on it! It says… "Posting as:"?

Rayne: WAIT! I know what it is!

All but Rayne: What is it?

Rayne: It's a… REVIEW BOX!

~THE END~

Yeah, so that's the bonus. :D Hee hee. So guys, REVIEW! HAHAHA! Now, I'mma explain to you things;

(A) Rayne & Rai are 3 yrs. older that Reese. Reese is 13, which makes them 16. And Ran is 12.

(B) EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC! FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.

(C) Ran jinxed Rayne and told her that she owed her soul. In exchange for Rayne's soul, she traded it with Rai's soul. WITHOUT HER PERMISSION. Then eventually, they said that Ran owned Rai's soul, and Rai owns Reese's soul, and Reese owned Rayne's soul, and Rayne owned Ran's soul. Who knows why.

(D) Commander Zhao (Rayne) took the avatar (tickets) as a prisoner. Zuko (Ran) just needs the avatar back.

(E) "You must kill your best friend to achieve Mangekyo Sharingan." – Itachi Uchiha

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! Any questions you want to ask about it, if you're confused or anything, just review and I'll tell you in the next chapter or I'll PM you. Please wait patiently because I have school and stuff. THANKS AGAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Me: **HEY GUYS! Thanks for waiting! I am SUPER sorry for taking so long! I'm serious, if I write really fast without thinking about what I type, I'll make the canon characters OOC. I chose the wrong time to write a story! It was my long test week 3 weeks ago, my project week 2 week ago, I used my other week for studying, and last week it was Quarterly Exam week! The week after I posted my story was also used typing this chapter. I finished it, then my sister and cousins read it and said the canon characters were OOC. AND I MADE RAN A MARY SUE! EEEEEEW!

**Ran: **What's so wrong about me being a Mary Sue, Authoress?

**Me: ***thinks for a second then becomes purple* C… C-C-CHAOS! GAAAAAAAAH! *runs around screaming*

**Reese:** *blinks* Well, that looks bad.

**Rayne: **You're terrible, Ran.

**Ran: ***pouts* What makes me so terrible?

**Rai: **Your face.

**Ran: **Is my face _really _that bad in _your _eyes?

**All but Ran and Me: **Yes.

**Ran: ***sulks* Okay… I'll just say the disclaimer then I'll sulk more.

**Reese: **Good idea.

**Disclaimer: CatsAreMyJoy does not own Naruto. Kishimoto the Great Creator did. But Kishimoto doesn't own Pocky so I can have it, right?**

**Rai: **No. GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

**Ran: ***runs, combing her hair and crying* WHAAT HAVE I DONE? No, really, WHAT _HAVE _I DONE?

**Rayne:** ON WITH DE STORY AND PASTA!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ran's POV**

My time in the white world wasn't really pleasing at all. It was horrible and painful. As soon as we all lost our grip and let go of each other, I fell. Do you know how it feels like to fall without knowing when you would clash with the ground? Me neither, until now. All I saw was white, no shadows, no corners, no nothing (double negative). Then I thought, _"Will it hurt? Is there really a ground?"_

Fortunately _and_ unfortunately, I got the answers as I clashed with the ground, my back hitting it. Yes, it hurt, and apparently, there was a ground. When I stood up to look around… Well, there wasn't really a point. All there was to see was white.

"_Maybe, if I keep going forward, I'll end up somewhere in this place." _ Not the smartest of ideas. Even if I did go forward, I still couldn't see anything, as if it was a never ending world. I plopped on my legs and sighed. _"Is there really no end to this world?" _

I suddenly felt rumbling on the ground. Startled, I stood up and tried to concentrate on it. It was getting stronger and stronger. _"_That's _not good."_ I looked back to see a thousand black little hands charging at me.

"_Definitely not good!" _ I started running away from it, being the only thing I saw. I was running as fast as I could, but it was catching up. I could hear questions coming to my mind: _"Am I in the Gate? Will I end up in the FMA World?" _That seemed to be the only solution in my mind. I mean seriously, black small hands chasing me? It must be FMA. I looked back to see that the "hands" were getting very close now, and I saw that they were not hands after all, but black snakes. I mentally face palmed.

"_How could I mistake snakes for black hands?"_ I heard hissing that kept growing louder and the ground rumbling became stronger that I thought I was going to trip. Was I in "A Series of Unfortunate Events" or something? Because this was really a series of unfortunate events.

Before long, the snakes were right behind me. I felt them slither through my arms, letting me feel their disgusting scales. I always thought snakes were cool, but now that I was in danger, I couldn't help thinking that they were disgusting. When I looked at my arm, I saw a snake looking at me.

"Hisssssss…"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Two men stayed in a booth behind the gates of Konoha. They were the gatekeepers of Konoha, making sure that no one entered without authority to assure the security of their beloved village. But no one was coming in or out, no ruckus or anything.

"It's been so boring without Naruto, hasn't it?" The man with the bandage said, putting his feet on top of the table with his hands resting behind his head.

"Yeah," his partner nodded, "But I've been feeling giddy the whole day for some reason." Kotetsu shrugged. "Maybe it's just you, Izuno."

"Then again, maybe it's not." Izuno stood up and looked out of the gate. There was a girl there, slowly making her way to the gate. Her hair was dark brown, straight at the top of her head and curly at the end. Her eyes were tired, but they soon drooped as she fell to her knees, and then landed on her back.

"Kotetsu!" They both appeared by her side. They checked her pulse, relieved to find it beating.

"I should bring her to the hospital at once. There's something with this girl that disturbs me." Kotetsu told him and he disappeared. Izuno went back to the booth, wondering about the girl.

* * *

**Back to Ran's POV**

I woke up to the smell of a hospital, which was why I didn't want to open my eyes. I'm scared of hospitals and their medical smells.

What had happened to me? Oh, right. We were running in the zombie run, got lost, and went to this phone booth with a malfunctioning light bulb. Then I somehow ended alone, fell into a white world, got chased by snakes, saw a snake looking at me, screamed, all the snakes retreated, I walked toward a bright yellow thing in the weird white world… Wait, what am I saying?

I opened my eyes, then immediately closed them again because it was too bright. "Off the liiight…" I groaned as I lifted my arm over my eyes. I heard mumbles and gasps of surprise from… people, and when the light subsided, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"She's awake?"

"Shh! She can hear you!" I opened my eyes and jumped when I saw a bunch of people in medical outfits and stuff. They were staring at me as if I was a really interesting science project.

"Umm… Where am I?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. They didn't really answer me, just staring intently at me. I heard a cough and looked at the person. She had pink, short hair and a kind smile.

"OH MY LORD, IT'S SAKURA!" I screamed. She blinked in confusion.

"Yes, I'm Sakura… How did you know who I was?" She asked suspiciously. I didn't really mind her. I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT WAS HAPPENING!

"OH EM GEE! OH EM GEE! I'm dead, aren't I? I must be, because Sakura is in front of me! RIGHT NOW! OH MY GOODNESS! EEEEK! That means I'm not in FMA! I'm in Naruto! That makes it even better!" I squealed.

She narrowed her eyes at me after I mentioned Naruto's name, "Who are you? Are you a spy from another village? Do you-"

"CAN I SEE THE HOKAGE?!" I screamed with excitement. She scowled at me, probably because my screaming was giving her a headache.

"I was going to take you anyway." She grabbed my arm, pulling me off the bed as I continued to squeal. This was so cool!

We passed through the familiar streets I knew from the dear anime I watched and loved. I WAS GOING TO SEE THE HOKAGE! I wondered which Hokage though… I hope it's Lady Tsunade, but meeting the Third Hokage was okay too. I just couldn't believe the situation I was in at the moment.

Sakura was acting kind of like a female dog though, but I didn't blame her for her attitude. I mean, wouldn't you act mean to someone who knew you, yet you didn't know her? That would automatically accuse he or she of being a possible threat to the village! I didn't really care, though, since I knew I _wasn't_ a threat to this village, or _was_ I?

I suddenly noticed that we were passing by a girl with long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. My eyes widened in sudden realization of who she was.

"OH MY GOSH! INO!" I squealed once again, immediately pulling away from Sakura's grasp. I brought out the mini-notebook and pen I always brought around with me.

"PLEASE SIGN YOUR AUTOGRAPH ON MY NOTEBOOK!" I jumped excitedly. She looked at me weirdly.

"Do I know you? And what is that stick?" Ino asked. Sakura marched to me and grabbed my arm again.

"Don't mind her, Ino-pig. I was just bringing her to Lady Tsunade now. She-"

"LADY TSUNADE? OMG I'M GONNA MEET LADY TSUNADE!" I laughed happily. I kept jumping up and down while Sakura sighed, irritated by me. It was rather fun to irritate people. Well, for me, anyways.

"As I was saying, she seems to know a lot about us. I'm thinking she might be a spy, but I'll let Lady Tsunade see for herself though. You, come on," She directed the last statement to me, tugging my arm hard. I winced and whined.

"Oooow… Can I at least get Ino's autograph?" I pleaded. She looked at me suspiciously. " If I _am _a spy, I'm already caught so I won't be able to escape and use Ino's DNA or anything. SO CAN I PLEASE GET HER AUTOGRAPH?"

"It's alright, Sakura. She does have a point." Ino said, taking the pen I gave her and she smirked. "And besides, I feel like I'm famous and way more attractive than you, Forehead. And how do you use this… Uhh…"

"Ran!" I responded quickly. "You can call me Ran. And it's kind of like a pencil, but you write with ink instead. Here, you remove the cap and write." After she wrote her signature, I squealed yet again, which made Sakura growl.

"Hey, Forehead! Don't be rude to my fan." Ino joked. I laughed at that; it was so weird.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura started chasing her around. I supposed this was usually the time to run, but I didn't want to be known as a "spy", so I sat still, watching the amusing sight of Ino and Sakura fighting. _'Watching Sakura and Ino fight in real life is way better than in a computer screen.'_ They kept fighting for a while, so I was admiring the autograph I just received. It was so pretty… Then I thought, if I got Ino's autograph, then I should get Sakura's as well.

"SAAKURA! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH TOOO?!" Sakura looked surprised. Why did she look so surprised? She made her way to me and took a hold of my arm.

"No. If you ARE a spy, we would confiscate Ino's autograph anyway." I sighed as we walked toward Hokage Tower. She looked uneasy, like she was trying to put a question into appropriate words. I, being my very considerate self, poked her cheek. When she didn't change from her uneasy self, I poked her again and she growled.

"What do you want?" I smiled, no, I grinned really big, happy that she finally noticed me.

"You look like you need to ask me something, Sakura-chaaaan." She growled… again, and went to silence. After a few seconds, I gave up. DON'T JUDGE MY PATIENCE. It's rude. After a few more seconds, she finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you run away when I was fighting Ino? That was a perfect chance for you to escape." She mumbled. I looked at her with disbelief. SAKURA? _SAKURA _SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

"Thanks for the idea, Sakura-chan!" she squeezed my arm, making me whimper. "Oww… Sakura-chan… I was just joking."

"So? What's the answer?" She asked with forcefulness… AND a little bit of uneasiness… again.

"Oh, I don't know… OH WAIT I GOT IT! Maybe because I'm _not_ a spy!" I said as if I just revealed a gigantic revelation while tapping the side of my fist to the palm of my other hand. She rolled her eyes.

"As if I'd believe that. It's too hard to believe, coming from you." She huffed and kept her pace. I smirked and chuckled.

'_You will, darlin', you will.'_

We arrived at the Hokage Tower a few moments later and I started my squealing again. THIS WAS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! "KYAAA~!" Sakura ignored me and brought me inside. When we entered, there was a kind of calm atmosphere compared to outside when I had arrived. I was betting that I was the 'cause of the sudden commotion' in the Leaf Village. HOW GREAT WAS THAT?

We came to the hallway where a shinobi is usually seen eavesdropping near the door of the Hokage Office. It was really cool; Sakura was also going to eavesdrop on Tsunade and Shikamaru during the movie 'The Inheritance of the Will of Fire' here. I giggled again, happy to know I stepped in the same place where they all stepped on.

As we went towards the Hokage Office, a masked man went out of its doors. I grinned in disbelief (was that even possible?) as he turned to walk away from the office, finding us on his way.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I should be asking the same thing. What are _you _doing here?" He then turned to me and I stopped breathing, my eyes becoming as wide as saucers. _'OH. MY. GOSH. I'M DYING.' _Unfortunately, Sakura noticed this. "And who is this? A friend of yours?" Sakura glared at me while I smiled at her happily.

"This is no friend of mine. She could possibly be a spy since she seemed to know Ino and I." I grinned happily and laughed. "YOU RHYMED! HAHA!" I stopped laughing after a while and processed what she said. I huffed and looked away, annoyed. They probably thought I was bi-polar or something.

"How come _you_ never suspected Kabuto? He _did _have his cards with information on each of you. How was he supposed to have that info anyway?" I laughed to myself. I was just giving them an idea, that's all.

"I didn't think of that." Sakura said, looking at Kakashi with realization. After a few seconds, she scowled.

"How did _you_ know about that anyway?"

'_Oops… I didn't think that far.'_ I was looking at them with the poker face, showing no signs of emotion. We stayed in that silence for a while before Sakura grunted, taking my arm again.

"We should go now. We're wasting time," Sakura pointed out. "See you later Kakashi-sensei." He waved back at us (even me! WOW!) and did the Body Flicker thing. He sure loved doing that.

"You like grabbing my arm a lot, don't you?" She ignored me and continued dragging me around. I sighed, thinking it was no fun if they just ignored me.

We finally made it to the Hokage Office. When Sakura reached for the door, I giggled, feeling psyched. "Make sure you tell Lady Tsunade everything, or you might not survive." I giggled again.

"It depends on the situation." She glared at me as I raised my hands up in surrender. "I'll probably tell her anyway! Chillax, girl." She rolled her eyes and opened the door. I took a deep breath and went inside.

"HOLY CANOLY IT'S-" I clamped my mouth in attempt to not piss Tsunade off. Unfortunately for me, my personality is the type to piss Tsunade to her limit. I should have thought about it first before asking Sakura to bring me here!

"Lady Tsunade, I think this girl is a spy. She knew who Ino, Kakashi-sensei and I were, even Naruto who's not even around. She also knew about something that happened in our first Chunin Exams! The Jonin wasn't even there yet when that scene happened." Sakura accused me. Was it really such a big deal? She should think about the possibilities. I could've been in the Exam room with them! But those possibilities won't even matter, because the reason why I know is an actual impossibility.

"Hehe," I chuckled nervously and grinned, "What a situation I've put myself in." They were all staring at me warily with looks saying, "What are you talking about?"

"I would like to talk privately to the Hokage, if you don't mind Hokage-sama." I requested as politely as I could, changing the subject. IT WAS POLITE RIGHT?

"No, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, worried, "She might try to attack you and catch you off guard, and we're not going to wait for that to happen."

"Oh come on, do I look _that_ dangerous to you? I swear to potatoes, I think I'm just a Genin compared to the Hokage! I don't think I can even take her on for the rest of my nine lives!" I complained. Sakura looked at me with a confused expression.

"_Nine_ lives?"

"I'm a cat. Meow." I said to her, doing that cat scratch gesture. She sighed and shook her head. She must think I'm crazy or something. THAT'S GOOD! That's always the first impression I make to everyone who meets me! WAHAHAHA!

"Really important! I'm serious, not lying. Check my heart and hope to live!" I chanted, checking the part of my chest where my heart is. Shizune looked at me, confused.

"Check your heart? What are you saying?"

"Well," I started my explanation, "It was originally, 'Cross my heart and hope to die,' but my mom says it's bad, and I don't really want to die so I say 'Check my heart and hope to live'! And besides, if you make a promise then hope to die, how can you keep the promise if you die? I mean, you're dead and all, so the promise can't be kept! And then…" I stopped my rant about promising, suddenly remembering I was going to piss Tsunade off with my annoying attitude.

"Oops, sorry. I got carried away again. Hehe," I chuckled nervously as I watch a vein mark grow out of Tsunade's forehead. "Anyway I reaaaally need to talk to her privately, and I promise with Kittylin as my witness that I cannot harm your Hokage. So PLEASE?" I pleaded. I needed to tell her this privately. I don't know why though. HAHAHA.

"Who's Kittylin?"

"OH! She's my kitty. Kittylin, come out now!" I said, getting my cat keychain out of my butt pouch. "See, she heard my oath!"

"Fine, just to get this over with." Tsunade decided while I jumped, cheering. "Shizune, Sakura, leave us. It's alright, she doesn't look strong enough for me anyway. What's the worst she can do?" Shizune still looked worried, but nevertheless, went out of the office.

'_Don't underestimate her, Lady Tsunade. It might be a trap.' _Shizune thought to herself and set a final glance at Tsunade. I mean, that's what her look looked like she was saying, but how was I supposed to know? Tsunade returned it with a look of understanding, but I was able to catch it all. I'm just that awesome, you know? *cackle*

"So," Tsunade started, putting her elbow on the desk then leaning on the palm of her hand, "Let's hear it."

"Well, Hokage-sama… The other two might be listening and all-" we heard a bunch of footsteps running away. I chuckled because they were so obvious. I knew they were still there. "Oh, well… I guess there's no use for a silencing jutsu then."

"Why? Do you _want_ me to place one on?" Tsunade asked me cautiously. My eyes brightened as she asked this. "YES PLEASE!" I was looking at her with those looks when your eyes are as big as saucers and sparkles were around you. She gave me a weird look before performing a bunch of hand signs. Suddenly, there was a small poof.

"There. Are you happy now?" She smirked. I nodded enthusiastically, even though I knew the silencing jutsu she put was weak. It would still be heard from the outside if there was a crash or an explosion, but strong enough to keep conversations.

'_Very clever indeed, can't expect less from the Hokage.' _I thought to myself. But I couldn't care less because I was about to explode from too much awesome sightseeing of awesomeness. I WAS SO THRILLED IN THE NAME OF AWESOME!

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHA!" I laughed like a madman in front of the Hokage. She had the "WTF" look, meaning "What the Fudge". Well I'm not really sure if she meant the bad word or fudge, but all I know it was WTF. I was like "WAHAHA" while she was like "WTF?!" I laughed until eventually almost the entire thrilling feeling was out of me. ALMOST all.

"Haah," I sighed, contented, while wiping a small tear from my eye. I caught a glimpse of her and jumped back, clearly surprised by the big… no GIGANTIC vein mark on her forehead. Her dark aura almost reached me, but it wasn't there yet. I put my hands together in a pleading stance with a loud clap, loud enough to get her attention.

"Will you just please try to ignore my impulsive personality for a few minutes?" She looked shocked, probably thinking I was like Naruto who held on to his pride. I don't really mind throwing my pride away anyway. Hopefully this was enough to keep her from getting annoyed by me for a few minutes. I felt her aura draw back, and when I looked at her, she had a normal looking vein mark on her forehead. Well, it was better than a while ago.

"Spit it out now before I loose my patience." She said sternly, which made me gulp and nod. I took a deep breath.

"Uhh… How should I say this in Narutoverse understanding…" Tsunade shot a confused glance at me. Was that the appropriate use of words? Because that was really how it looked like. I FELT LIKE I WAS MEETING GERMANY FROM HETALIA!

"_Naruto_verse? What's a Narutoverse?" She was probably disgusted with how it was named after Naruto. _'I have to say this quick before Tsunade loses her temper.'_

"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked at me after thinking. I took a deep breath and let it out, thinking, _'There's no turning back now.'_

"I'm from another world."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! So how's the story so far? Thank you to **DarkFlame Alchemist and JaytheCow** for helping me make this chappie sound better! I LOVE YOU CUZIN-KINS!

I would also like to thank all the reviewers of the 1st Chappie:

**JaytheCow, DarkFlame Alchemist, yue14121990, Animelover KAT, ThunderNinjaBird, Ira Infinitum, Mischievous Wolf of Twilight/Tsuki no Ookami Kurai, Guest, kaci12 and BehbaLovesTea!**

Guys, just saying, the names underlined are those who reviewed without accounts. You know who you guys are!

Thanks also to all the people who put my story on their favorite list and also all those people who followed this story! I appreciate it a lot and you do not know how happy I feel getting all these reviews for my first story! Actually, I used to think I wouldn't ever make a story, but I ended up doing it because **JaytheCow**, **DarkFlame Alchemist**, and **Mischievous Wolf of Twilight **forced me to.

And I'm super sorry for delaying a lot! I hope you forgive me! I'll try to go faster, but note that this might take long because of accidentally making Ran a Mary Sue which I do not want at all.

THANKS LOVE YOU PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINION TOO!


End file.
